yakuza_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
Pars
Pars Pars aka Watashinonamaeha Pars, is a high ranking member and co-founder of the Yakuza. He is most commonly known for his karate skills which he shows off at every possible opportunity. He is often seen wearing an Akatsuki robe and Adidas track pants. He was also a key initiator in the “High Five Apocalypse” Incident, which sent the world into chaos. Characteristics: Birthday: February 12th, 2003 Height: Under 2 ft Blood Type: Blue? Race: Arubian Grey Age: More than the dinosaurs Gender: PURE TESTOSTERONE Nick is gay specialty: Rock Location: Yakuza Loser Sector & Storm Drain Sector Abilities: ''' Peak physical fitness Peak human fighting abilities Handspring of death (taught to Niiick) Thigh smack of the heavens (a higher form of The thigh smack of god) Beardo supreme (the ability to grow beard hair at unbelievable rates) Backhand of Justice Track pants (the ability to be comfortable whilst possessing the erection) '''Status: Main relationships: Adum (Yakuza leader and gay companion), Niiiiiick(Yakuza member and bro), Ash (Yakuza member and brother), Jade (Yakuza member and bro), Sheen (Yakuza member and autistic brethren), God (our lord and savior), Vector (government) Debut Yakuza: 2019 in the “Cliff Bar Orgy” initiation mission Appearance: Pars is an untamed and undefeatable creature of the night. He often can be seen hiding in the darkness watching "Your Lie in April" and crying vigorously whilst masturbating. We also know that he is often seen walking to the Yakuza sector and pursing his lips into a "duck face". This is where he pushes in his cheeks (the face not the butt), purses his lips and takes wide steps toward the victim. If you see this, RUN. FOR IF YOU MUST EXPERIENCE WHAT COMES NEXT I PITY YOU. Anime Backstory: It is said that everyone who has learned Pars's anime backstory has never lived to tell the tale. However, I will take the risk. He was born in the dark cold cavern known as the MCBeanos Sector. This sector has released many heinous creatures like Harry Son and... david. He learned his death touch at a young age which he then used to kill his mother and father in the incident known as "BENTEN Parsa". He then moved on to join the Akatsuki which no one talks about. And finally, he formed the Yakuza. Many speculate of who thought up the Yakuza and Pars's name is often said. Not much more is known but we do know that he will continue to grow in Yakuza status and power. The High Five Apocalypse: Pars was one of two people that caused the High Five Apocalypse incident, him and his cream cheese Nick, stood a soccer field apart, sprinted at each other, and high fived in the middle. They high fived each other so hard, that they broke their hands and the entire population and their future grandkids could feel it. This has caused the world to fall into war, poverty, and anguish, and has also lead to many yakuza members going insane and losing their minds from the radiation of the high five. Role in The Yakuza: Pars is the Yakuza's muscle. His rock hard abs (maybe?) and absolutely massive... f̖̣͚̘̪̻u̴̥͇̟͔͎̘͍̤c͉̟̩̰̲͕k̶̷̹̫̼̱͓i̶̗̘͖̘̼̭͝n̨̛̲̲̥ǵ̰̘͍̥̟ ̶̡̤̼͙c̼̮͢o̫̥͈͔͔̳c̺̫̕ḵ̨̰͇̹͉ Make him ideal for both protection and extortion duties. His skills also make him ideal for intimidation and keeping more mainstream Yakuza members in line. Apparently he learned a secret intimidation technique from the Chasmear where the chest is slapped at over 600000000000 km/h and sends a shockwave and causes intense instability in his enemies.